


The Final Frontier

by Classic_Cowboy



Category: RWBY, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classic_Cowboy/pseuds/Classic_Cowboy
Summary: Capt. Ruby Rose, one of the youngest Starfleet captains to command a ship since James Kirk has been given command, and as she and her crew learns to not only be a unit but a family, they face old and new threats as they boldly go where no one has gone before.





	The Final Frontier

**Author's Note:**

> _STAR TREK - created by Gene Roddenberry _   
_RWBY - Created by Monty Oum_

**CHAPTER 1: The Next Generation**

_On the border of Romulan and Federation Space…_

The USS Titan floated with minimal power in an asteroid belt, with all its sensors focused on what until several hours ago was a hidden Romulan spy station. On the bridge, first officer Ruby Rose sat in the command chair, gnawing on her lower lip as she and Councilor Deanna Troi-Riker awaiting word from Captain William Riker and his away team.

"The Away Team is exactly two hours late for their check in, Commander," Second Officer Tuvok stated from his station. "You know Captain Riker's orders are to retreat and com Starfleet to request reinforcements, Commander."

"I know his orders, Commander Tuvok…" Ruby narrowed her silver eyes, staring at the main screen and the space station it was displaying. "Ok, set a course to the nearest high-speed com buoy and…"

"An open com for Starfleet vessels is being sent by the space station, Commander," the com officer spoke up, and Ruby and Deanna looked at each other.

"On screen," Ruby commanded, and a moment later, a bloodied Captain Riker and a Romulan appeared on the screen. "Starfleet vessel, your captain is very well trained, but he will not be for long. We know you're hiding somewhere nearby awaiting. If you wish for your captain to live another day, surrender your vessel at once. You have thirty Federation Minutes to comply."

"We need to get reinforcements," Tuvok stated, "As the Captain ordered."

"I am aware of what the captain ordered," Ruby leaned forward, even with her high-pitched voice, she managed to have a firm and no-questions-asked tone, "But he doesn't have the Conn right now, I do. Go to red alert, shields up, load all torpedo tubes and arm all phasers. Focus all scans to find gravity control and shield emitters on the station. Move us in and hammer both, as soon as they're both disabled, locate the away team, and bring them home," Ruby ordered, "Navigation, get us a get away course, and have the warp drive ready to go maximum warp as soon as we get our people back."

"Bold move, Commander," Deanna said. "It goes against the Federation Code of Engagement."

"They KNOW the Federation Code of Engagement, Councilor," Ruby smirked, "It's why I'm not doing what they think we're supposed to."

Deanna said nothing but turned away to hide her smile.

"We are approaching firing range, Commander," the helmsman stated. "In five… four… three… two…"

"Fire." Ruby commanded, and torpedoes and phasers rained down on the station, hammering their shields.

The station shields were far less powerful than the weapons of a Luna Class starship, and it didn't take long for the shields to tumble, "enemy shields down, Commander, gravity controls disabled as well, it looks like they're trying to power up weapons but it's slowed."

"Locate the Captain and the Away Team, and teleport them back home," Ruby commanded as the Titan flew around the station.

"We found them, Commander, teleporting them back down!"

"Send a med team to the teleporter," Ruby ordered, "Helm, get us out of here, max warp!"

As quickly as the Titan's attack hit, they turned and warped away, before they were even able to activate their defenses and target them.

Ruby sat back roughly in the command seat and released a breath but refused to release the arms of the chair. Not good for the crew to see the commanding officer's hands trembling. She turned to the Councilor, "I think we can handle this from here, Councilor, go see about your husband."

Deanna nodded, "Excellent job, Commander." She said turning and left the bridge.

-ST-

Captain Will Riker hated getting punched in the face.

And for some reason, it's where everyone of every species wanted to punch him.

"It could be worse," Deanna said, bring another ice pack from their quarters beside the captain's ready room. "And it's your own fault for not letting the doctor restock sick bay before we shot out for this patrol."

"It was just supposed to be simple border patrol, there's nothing of value here. I don't even know what the station was for except maybe to flex their muscles against us…" Riker said, wincing as his wife pressed the ice pack to his bruised face.

"You should know by now, Number One, it's NEVER just a simple boarder patrol…" the voice on the long-range communication.

"Speaking of, I have no doubt your assessment that Commander Rose is ready for the captain's chair," the voice stated in his almost cold crisp accent, "But are you sure she's ready for this particular chair?"

"She pulled a play out of your playbook, saved my ass and the asses of my Away Team," Riker stated, "Anyone else would have went for help, and we'd be dead by the time they made it back. She's a natural leader and honestly wants to explore and help people, and way her head works… Hell, she'd be just like you if you were five foot tall and adorable."

"The Admiralty Board gave me the final say for my replacement upon my retirement next month, so my commendation holds a great deal of weight," the voice stated, "And your word has a lot of weight with me, Number One. If you tell me she is ready for this chair, I will have her placed here."

"She's ready, sir," Riker smiled.

"I knew you would say that, and that's why I had already submitted the commendation, and it was accepted a few moments ago, all we need is for her to accept the position."

"She's on her way here now," Riker said, "I'll let you know what she says. Titan out."

The com closed and Riker head the door alarm chime. "Enter!"

Ruby Rose walked in and saluted the Captain. "Commander Rose reporting as requested."

"Nice of you to listen this time, Rose," Riker smirked, and Ruby flushed, "I'm kidding. Have a seat."

"I've been watching you for a while, Ruby," Riker said, sitting back in his seat, and Deanna took a place in the corner, observing the conversation. "I need to ask you something. "Why did you join Starfleet?"

"It runs in the family I guess," Ruby shrugged, "My dad is supposedly the great grandson of James Kirk, though that's debatable… just don't tell my sister that…" Ruby smiled, "My Uncle was a security chief, my Dad was a commander, would have went farther if it wasn't for… Wolf 359… He retired to raise me and my sister… and my Mom… she… she was a ship captain. She… she died trying to save … everyone. And my Sister is an accomplished helmswoman. I grew up wanting to be like them, and so… here I am, trying to be like them, seeing new places and saving people."

"I see… Your mother, she was captain of the USS Melbourne, was she not?" Riker said, glancing to Diana.

"Yes, sir," Ruby said glancing down.

"What your mother did was a brave thing," Riker smiled sadly, "Her sacrifice is one, in particular, I personally have never forgotten."

"You knew my mother?" Ruby asked, her silver eyes growing wide.

"Not personally, I'm afraid," Riker said, "But I knew of her ship and what she did. I served on the Enterprise during that battle. I wish we could have been able to save her and others but… I'm sorry, Captain Rose."

"I appreciate that, Cap… wait what?" Ruby blinked in surprise, "What did you call me, sir?"

"You have been one of the best first officers I've ever seen, next only to myself to Captain Picard on the Enterprise," Riker winked, "You have helped serve, protect and even save this crew many times during your service on the Titan. And for that, I am proud to promote you to the rank of Captain."

"I … I … I THANK YOU!" Ruby squeaked, tears forming in her eyes, before gathering herself and saluting, "I mean thank you, sir, I am honored, sir!"

"So do you accept the commission?" Riker asked, "You realize this will bring with it command of a Federation Starship?"

"I… I… yes sir, thank you!" Ruby nodded.

"Very good," Riker smiled, "I know the ship you're being assigned, as well as the captain you're replacing. She's a good boat. You treat her right, she'll make sure to always bring you home."

"What's the name of the ship, sir?" Ruby asked.

"You'll see, you'll get that info once you turn in your request for Commanding Officers," Riker said, "You can start looking at potential officer candidates immediately. Then take some time with family at home preparing once we return to Earth Space Dock."

"OK sir, would it be ok if I brought on my sister, well half-sister, as my navigation or helm? Just, we always wanted to serve together…" Ruby asked.

"If I'm allowed to serve with my wife, I don't see why your sister couldn't be on your bridge staff, if she'll listen to your orders?" Riker said.

"Your wife doesn't always listen to your orders either, Captain Riker…" Deanna smiled.

"Anyway, go start getting ready for your command, Captain," Riker smiled, "I know I can speak for the crew of the Titan when I say, we will miss you, and hope our ships pass one another."

"Thank you, sir, I'll miss you all too!" Ruby stood up and the two saluted each other. Ruby bounced a moment before she hugged the captain, then with a blush she started to leave.

"Captain Rose, one last thing," Riker stopped her.

"Yes, sir?" Ruby asked turning back.

"I reviewed your actions while I was captured, and I understand targeting the shield generators to be able to target and teleport us… but why did you target the gravity?" Riker asked.

"It's the least thought of system for some reason," Ruby shrugged, "But I honestly figured removing gravity would make the rescue operation easier because, well, have you ever tried to man controls of a command center while not being able to stand on the ground?"

"I'm impressed," Riker smiled, "That is all, Captain." Ruby gave him a salute and exited the ready room.

"She'll do very well on the old girl," Riker said as the door closed.

"I think so," Deanna said walking up to stand by his side, "I admit, you do seem to be quite partial to her, Will."

Riker's smile faded as he glanced out the window to the stars that were flying by. "It was my fault, Deanna," he sighed, "If it wasn't for me, her mother would still be alive today."

"You don't know that…" Deanna frowned, taking his hand in hers.

"If I had taken that command, she likely wouldn't have been on the Melbourne at all," Riker said, "If I could go back and take her place I would in a heartbeat…"

"Say you did, or could," Deanna said, "You take command of the Melbourne and you're killed in the battle of Wolf 359… Shelby would have taken your spot, and then command of the Enterprise when Jean-Luc was assimilated. And Locutus would have destroyed her, and the Enterprise with her. We would have all died, including Captain Summer Rose, and her whole family, including Ruby, would either be dead or assimilated."

Riker sighed, and glanced to his wife, "I guess that makes sense," he said, "but that still doesn't make me feel better…"

"Me neither," Deanna smiled, "But we just have to follow that young Captain's lead. Keep exploring and keep helping people."

"And we're putting her on the best ship to do just that…" Riker smiled.

-ST-

Back on Earth, a few days later, Ruby Rose walked toward her father's cabin in the small village of Signal. She barely touched the door when it was jerked open, and she was caught in a crushing hug, with her face forced into a taller woman's cleavage. "OH! HERE SHE IS! NEWEST STARFLEET CAPTAIN! YOUNGEST CAPTAIN SINCE GREAT GRANDPA! I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!"

"I… can't … breathe…" came Ruby's muffled voice from her older sister's chest. "Yang… let… me … go…"

Her older half-sister pushed her back, and Ruby gasped for breath. Yang Xiao Long, Lt Commander in Starfleet, smiled proudly, her blue eyes glowing with pride, and her long blond hair blowing in the breeze. "I can't believe you made Captain before me! But I'm so proud of you! Are you sure you want me on your Bridge Crew?"

"You're one of the best navigators in Starfleet, let alone pilot and helm," Ruby smiled, "You were my first pick. I was surprised not only Captain Riker and Starfleet Command signed off on that!"

"Well, I am awesome," Yang winked at her sister, then took her bag, "Dad will be home soon, but let's sit and talk, who else have you picked?" she asked, leading her sister into the living room."

"I've already sent in the duty requests," Ruby said, as Yang threw herself backwards on the couch as Ruby sat in the recliner. "I did that a few days ago, so waiting to get word back soon. Apparently, the ship we'll be on is on the main defense and exploration fleet." She explained, and Yang whistled, "I know right? This is the big leagues."

"I requested Weiss Schnee as first officer, she has the highest marks of our graduating class, and a Blake Belladonna as communications and cultural officer. You'll be navigations and co-helm with Jaune Arc. I've got a Lei Ren, who graduated not only Starfleet Academy but also the Vulcan Center of Learning, as Science. Pyrrha Nikos as Security Chief. Nora Valkyrie for Chief Engineer, and Oscar Pine as the ship doctor. That's what I sent in for the request anyway. They have to accept."

"I can't believe we'll be on a ship together!" Yang squealed, kicking her legs in the air.

"I'm excited too, I just can't wait to find out which ship we'll be getting…" she trailed off when her tablet beeped, and she read correspondence from Starfleet Command. "Oh my God…"

Yang jumped up and looked over her shoulder. "No way… it can't be… this has to be a mistake or a typo!"

"No… it's confirmed…" Ruby and Yang stared at each other with wide eyes, then looking back to the tablet.

"Whoa…" The two sisters gasped at the name of the ship they were going to.

-ST-

Weeks flew by and Ruby and Yang found themselves in a crowd moving toward space shuttles to take them to the ship that had just finished its latest refit, their new home.

The young dark red-haired girl smiled excitedly, as her silver eyes looked around at the people who would soon be her crew.

"OH MY GOD!" a short read headed human bounced up and down beside a taller Vulcan with his long hair tied in a pony tail. "CAN YOU BELIEVE IT, REN! WE'RE GOING TO FINALLY BE ON A STARSHIP AGAIN! AND THIS ONE CAN REALLY GO! I MEAN, THE OTHERS COULD TOO, BUT JUST NOT AS FAST AS THEY COULD HAVE!"

"There is a limit, Nora, to how hard you can push a warp drive before it breaches," Ren raised an eyebrow at his long time companion, "As you have discovered… repeatedly."

Near them in the crowd, a brunet humanoid girl with cat-ears was walking, focusing more on the book in her hands than where she was going, before bumping into a shorter girl with long silver hair in a pony tail.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" the young woman snapped, glaring at the golden-eyed faunus.

"I apologize…" the faunus said, before blinking, "Aren't you Weiss Schnee?"

"Why, yes I am!" Weiss's angry expression turned boastful, "It's no surprise you know who I am, after all. And you are?"

"Blake, Blake Belladonna," she replied, smirking, "Yes, no surprise at all. The Schnee Warp Drive company is very famous, or should I say infamous for their questionable ethics and unsafe working conditions for their Dilithium mines…"

"Why you…" Weiss flared up, but Yang stepped between them,

"Let's settle down, we're all going to be serving on the same boat, so let's try to get along, cool? Cool." Yang said, and the two glared at each other but nodded.

Elsewhere at Starfleet Headquarters Jaune Arc squinted as he flipped the map around trying to find his way to the right shuttle bay.

"Hello again!" Jaune blinked and glanced up to see a stunning redhead smiling and waving at him.

"Pyrrha? Pyrrha Nikos?" Jaune smiled back at her. "I have seen you since the Excelsior was decommissioned and we were all reassigned!"

"Yes! It's been too long," she said walking up to him and giving him a hug. "I have missed you and our training and work out routines! Are you lost? Can I help you?" she asked her green eyes lit up.

"Missed you too, Pyr," Jaune smiled, "Yeah, I need to be at dock 2247…"

"Oh! That's my dock too! We'll be serving together again!" She beamed, "Come! I know the way!" she said, turning and guiding him to their destination, but as soon as she turned her innocent smile turned a little less innocent.

-ST-

"Look at it!" Ruby gasped beside Yang in a high-pitched squeal as they approached the starship that would be their home for the foreseeable future. "She's so smooth and streamlined! And oooo, look at those long pretty Nacelles!" Yang just smiled affectionately at her younger sister and nodded, she agreed, but didn't want to add gas to the already raging fire.

"Who's the fangirl going nuts over there?" Weiss snorted from her seat across the passenger section of the shuttle craft.

Blake glanced up for a moment before going back to her novel, "That … would be our new captain."

"…" Weiss blinked repeatedly at the short, hyper girl bouncing her seat pointing to their ship. "This is going to be a long cruise…"

Shortly after, the shuttles all landed in the first shuttle bay at the back of the Saucer Section of the starship, and as all the new crewmembers began to file out, Ruby looked around nervously. "Alright, Cap'n," Yang said, nudging her sister, "We're here, give us the welcome speech."

Ruby gulped and nodded before stepping up on a box so everyone could see. "Uh… Hello…" She said nervously.

"HELLO!" Pyrrha waved happily from the back of the crowd, standing by Jaune, Ren and Nora.

"Uh, hey, Pyrrha…" Ruby chuckled awkwardly, closing her eyes, taking a deep breath, and started again. "Welcome. I am Captain Ruby Rose, and this is going to be our new home. We all have people we are leaving behind; we all have people that we are doing this for. I hope… no, I expect that we will all go beyond simply being crew and ship mates. Let us become family, let us all face this primary mission and what other missions Starfleet Command sends us as family. I know, this is a lot to ask right now. We are all different, we all have different ideas and different expectations. But we are all here for the same reason. To explore and to protect. Let's take our positions and do it not just for those we leave behind us, but for those to our left and right. Let's do it for each other. Stow your gear in your assigned cabins and quarters, and go to your shift assignments, bridge officers, meet me at the turbolift to the bridge in five minutes. Dismissed!"

Ruby waited by the lift and right when she had ordered, Weiss, Yang, Blake, Jaune, Ren, and Pyrrha as well as a few shift bridge officers joined her. They saluted, and she returned it and nodded, "Alright, let's get ready to take her out."

They rode the lift to the Bridge at the top of the Saucer Section and entered the bridge. All officers present stood and saluted them as the current Captain announced: "Captain on the Bridge."

He was an older, distinguished man with a clean-shaven head and face, and crisp English accent. He stood up from his seat, "Captain Rose, welcome on board."

"Thank you, Captain," Ruby flushed slightly and motioned to Weiss, "Have the crew take positions."

Weiss turned to the others, "You heard the Captain. Take positions, relieve all exiting crewmembers."

"I assume my shuttle is waiting, so I will not delay your departure," the former captain said, standing before Ruby with the Captain's Chair between them. "Allow me though, to give you some wise advice that was passed down to me by a great and wise captain before me."

"Of course, sir," Ruby gave a small smile.

"Don't."

"Don't?" Ruby tilted her head.

"Don't," the Captain said again, "Don't let them promote you. Don't let them transfer you. Don't let them do anything that takes you off the bridge of THIS ship. Because while you're here…" He said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "You can make a difference."

"I'll keep that in mind, sir," Ruby said seriously. "If I may ask, what are you going to do now that you're retired sir?"

"Go home," he smiled, "Help my brother's widow with the family orchard, maybe make some wine, watch the sunset while playing my flute." He said taking a longing expression, "Who knows, perhaps I'll find some peace."

He placed his hand on the back of the Captain's Chair and gave the Bridge one last look, before smiling at his young replacement. "Take care of her, Captain, and she will always, always bring you home." He said, then entered the Turbolift.

Ruby tentatively sat down in the captain's chair, and saw a small paper attached to the Captain's Log that said, "This is the traditional beginning of the log for every captain who's commanded this vessel, and those vessels who shared her name."

She smiled as she read the instructions, then pressed the button, "Bridge to Engineering."

"Lt. Commander Nora Valkyrie reporting, Cap!" the hyper sounding voice responded.

"Status report," Ruby requested.

"Warp Core is fired up and purring like a kitten! Say the word, we're ready to go!"

"Thank you, Lt. Commander," Ruby replied. "Alright, Helm, take us out."

"Heading, Cap'n?" Yang asked as she and Jaune looked at one another.

Ruby hadn't even thought about that part yet, they hadn't received their full orders yet, just to do a shakedown flight. "Eh… go that way!" She pointed.

_Ruby's voice: Space… The final frontier…_

In the space dock, the Sovereign-class starship roared to life, the twin Nacelles in the back began to glow with power as the impulse engines began to burn.

_These are the voyages…_

Spotlights came on, making clear the ship's identification number and name. USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E.

_Of the Starship Enterprise…_

The ship began to slowly cruise out of dock, her former crew and captain seeing her off from the shuttles.

_Her continuing mission: To explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life, and new civilizations…_

The Enterprise angled away from the earth and space dock, as the blue and red light of the nacelles began to glow brighter and brighter.

_To Boldly Go…_

The ship disappeared in streaks of energy, with a flash of light in the distance.

_Where no one has gone before!_

**STAR TREK RWBY: THE FINAL FRONTIER**

**Author's Note:**

> The was a plot bunny that won't leave me alone… With the upcoming Picard series, I wanted to put Ruby and the gang as a crew on a Star Trek Federation Starship, at first it was going to be an original ship, but then I thought… what better ship than THE ship? I've put a lot of thought into mixing the RWBY and Trek lore. Ruby and the crew will have to face not only Romulans, rogue Klingons, Borg, but the likes of the White Fang, and Salem and her Grimm, but in some new, hopefully exciting, ways! More to come. Also before anyone asks, I've been working on Masters of the Universe as well, and should have a new chapter up soon! Avengers/RWBY's next chapter is coming along as well, but warn you, it's been emotional to write, so I have a feeling it'll be emotional to read! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
